ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Territorial Invasion (2012)
Card 5 on 5 Elimination Match Project E.G.O (Heart Break Boy, Prince of Phenomenal, Jaywalker, Troy Conway, & Cleopatra) vs. Team EAW (Y2Impact, Eddie Mack, Hurricane Hawk, Moonlight Predator, & Cameron Ella Ava) "I Quit" Match; Whoever loses will be gone from EAW Kawajai vs. Mr. DEDEDE EAW World Heavyweight Championship Dark Demon © vs. Alexander Da Vinci Road To Glory Finals Match; Winner becomes the #1 Contender for the EAW Answers World Championship Devin Dubian vs. Colin Kaline vs. Troy Conway EAW Elite Championship Pyrite © vs. Ren Smyth Steel Cage Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Moses X © vs. Sir Hornetsky EAW InterWire Championship Suicidal VIP vs. Rami Results *2. After the match, Sir Hornetsky was handed the National Extreme title as he does cartwheels in the ring and then exited the ring, does a cartwheel and pops up with a high five to a fan. Hornetsky then jumps into the crowd and begins celebrating with the crowd as he lifts his National Extreme Championship high up in the air. *3. Pyrite went for a clothesline onto Smyth but Smyth ducks and Pyrite collides with the referee. Pyrite turns around and Smyth connects with a low blow. Moments later, Smyth got a steel chair from under the ring and nails the chair onto Pyrite's head. *4. Dubian hit the Air Bourne onto Conway and went for the cover but Kaline dragged Dubian out of the ring and rammed him head-into the steel ring post. Colin enters the ring and makes the cover on Conway as he stole not only the match but the victory too. After the match, a hooded man hopped over the barricade as the referee is telling the person to stop but the hooded man grabs the referee and throws the ref hard into the barricade. Security came down but the hooded man picks a steel chair from the crown and then swings the chair onto Security. Referees then came down to stop this person but the hooded person took them out as well! Dubian got up to his feet and tried to stop the hooded individual but the hooded person punches Dubian and Dubian fire back with a fist of his own. The two trading shots until the hooded man kicks Dubian in the groin, picks the chair up and cracks it onto Dubian's skull! Then the person takes his hood and reveals himself as Ashten Cross!!! Security then quickly tackle Cross and grounding him as they handcuff him. Cross was taken out via handcuffs as he got a sick, smug look on his face as an EMT Member checks on Dubian, who may have a concussion. *5. After the match, Dark Demon drops the title into a puddle of Vinci’s blood and he mocks Vinci before grabbing it and exiting the ring. He walks up the ramp shouting "Game Over: He’s done! Game Over: He’s Done" until he reaches the back. *6. DEDEDE pulls a loaded pistol from under the ring as Kawajai approaches to DEDEDE at ringside. Both men slide into the ring as DEDEDE told Kawajai to quit or be done. Kawajai was in absolute fear as DEDEDE pulls the trigger as a gunshot was heard and Kawajai fall to his knees, lifelessly. Confetti bursts out of the pistol all over Kawajai's torso, and a large flag saying "BANG~!" pops out from the chamber as DEDEDE starts laughing. In the final moments of the match, DEDEDE got Kawajai over his shoulders as he stands near the edge of the titantron on top of the titantron. DEDEDE was about to throw Kawajai from his shoulders 90 feet off the top of the titantron. DEDEDE then backs up with Kawajai on his shoulders and running off the edge as Kawajai says "I Quit" as DEDEDE stops himself right as he reaches the edge and drops Kawajai's body to the floor next to him. Moments after the brutal contest was over, Mr. DEDEDE's theme plays as he looks down at a suffering Kawajai for one final look, and raises a corna in the air as he sits at the edge of the top of the titantron, celebrating his victory. DEDEDE rises to his feet, giving a gaze towards the crowd in celebration. But then out of nowhere, Kawajai was up on his feet and in a fit of rage runs towards DEDEDE from behind and shoves him off of the top of the titantron!!!! DEDEDE freefalls 90 feet until he plummets off the side of the titantron into several production tables, knocking out a worker. Several referees run out, as they call for medics and surround DEDEDE and the neighboring hurt workers through the rubble of tables. Kawajai is being surrounded by arena security and is being yanked off of the top of the titantron, down the steps, and emergency workers are surrounding Mr. DEDEDE. Replays show Kawajai running from behind DEDEDE and pushing him off, as the camera pans back to the carnage as DEDEDE was neck-braced and an ambulance pulls up to the side of the stage. *7. During the match, Sasha Fierce ran down to the ring and hit Cameron with a Spiked Baseball Bat onto Cameron's face and making her bleed thus allowing everyone to thinks that she joins Project E.G.O. But moments later, Sasha uses that same baseball bat on Cleopatra as she is connecting it on Cleo's ribs and spine before heading backstage as her actions were a sign that she's not with anyone. Later in the match, Mack pulled a sledgehammer from under the ring and slid into the ring as Troy and Hawk struggle for an advantage onto one another. Hawk spins Troy around as Mack swings the sledgehammer into Troy's face! But Troy drops down via a split and Mack hits Hawk in the face with the sledgehammer. Hawk then goes down as Mack looks on in horror as the referee did the ten count thus Hawk getting eliminated from the match. Minutes later, Troy stumble into the corner as Mack checks on Hawk and tries lifting him to his feet as Hawk shoves him away! Hawk was asking what the hell Mack was doing! Mack is saying sorry and it was a mistake as Hawk seems to accept it now. Hawk rolls out of the ring as Mack goes back to Troy but Hawk slides into the ring and turns Mack around and hits the Villematic (FU) onto Mack. Hawk then shouts "The only *mistake* was me THINKING that you were any good of an extremist." before heading to the back. The final moments of the match were Troy hit the Swan Song (RKO) to Mack through a barbed wire ladder. Both men tried to get up before the ten count as Troy manages to stand up via the ropes at the end of the ten count. Troy quickly falls back down, clutching onto his body as EMTs rush out to check on Mack, who is bleeding worse. After the match, Troy was shown on his knees in the middle of the ring celebrating as fireworks go off all around the building. 5 on 5 Elimination Match Results Miscellaneous *Backstage, Mr. DEDEDE was walking down the hallway wearing a black suit, carrying a clipboard and moving in a quite stern demeanor. DEDEDE paces towards a locker room door and rather harshly knocks on it. Someone opens the door and that person was Kawajai, who fully suited up his in-ring gear, opening the door as he examines DEDEDE head to toe. Kawajai asks DEDEDE that he came to quit before the match even begins?? Because for someone who's supposed to end his career tonight, DEDEDE looks like somebody just pulled you out of a casket. DEDEDE told Kawajai that he needs to sign the contract for their match later in the event to finalize the match's stipulation as legal matters are concerned and to legally unsanctioned every crushing blow that DEDEDE unleashes upon Kawajai tonight. Kawajai then told DEDEDE that he's less than threatened about the release form he drew up. But of course, he'll sign, we don't need Ryan with any more loopholes getting himself back into EAW after tonight. Kawajai signs his name in various places on the contract and later says to DEDEDE "I'm won't let you step foot in an EAW ring ever again, DEDEDE, and that's a promise that you've just sealed. Now take your stupid contract." Kawajai tosses the contract on the floor in front of DEDEDE's feet, as both of them engage in a tense staredown and DEDEDE picks up the clipboard from the ground. DEDEDE than said to Kawajai "Well...I wouldn't hold you to a promise after No Regards...I just hope you don't let this unsanctioned of tonight's match go to your head..I wouldn't want you doing anything that gets you killed before I finish you myself for good." DEDEDE turns and walks away from Kawa's locker room as Kawajai looks on, grinning at what's to come. *As DEDEDE was seen walking backstage until he stopped by WWEFan. DEDEDE told WWEFan to move but WWEFan demand DEDEDE to hear him out for once as DEDEDE gets in Fan's face, though Fan is unwavering in demeanor. DEDEDE got mad for a bit but will listen to what WWEFan has to say. WWEFan told DEDEDE "DEDEDE...in case you hadn't noticed you're the chairman of EAW. I WARNED YOU when you were given that job earlier this year that mixing business with personal feelings is hazardous and you didn't listen. Now you're putting your CAREER ON THE LINE over a silly, worthless and uncalled for the match against Kawajai. Do you KNOW what that does to the board???" DEDEDE about to say something until WWEFan continues by telling him "No, no, no you don't because you see with all the time you've spent following Kawajai and crying over the EAW Championship you've forgotten the rest of EAW. LOOK AT DYNASTY, THE AUTHORITY FIGURE YOU APPOINTED IN MATT RYDER IS BEING ASSAULTED BY PROJECT EGO. Not just Ryder, they're attacking everybody!! They've even assaulted you!! I refuse to let it happen to happen to me on Showdown." Of what WWEFan says to him, DEDEDE thought that WWEFan was scare....no terrified of Project EGO event Team EAW is facing them tonight and also terrified of them even though single-handedly DEDEDE can take EGO out the same way he took the Enterprise out. The two continue to arguing regarding Project EGO until WWEFan yells at DEDEDE to go back to doing his job so that he can go to doing his job. WWEFan walks away as DEDEDE watches him leave angrily, and he walks in his direction. *Team EAW planned their strategy against Project EGO for the 5 vs. 5 Elimination Match. *Colin Kaline promised that he will win the Road to Glory Finals and he'll be planning to rub it in your face after the number of months that Matt Ryder, Mr.DEDEDE, and WWEFan held me back from getting a title shot as Ryder, Flashback, Rob Colton, & Eve were gambling via a game of Craps in Ryder's office. He also told them he had a plan to destroy the Prince of Phenomenal, one step at a time and that goes for mentally and psychically and when he beat him at House of Glass, they'll never see him show his face around here AGAIN! Colin walks out of the room as the four continue their game. *Project EGO has a pre-match rally talk before heading into the very important match of the evening. *Dark Demon was having an interview with Eve that he's sick and tired of facing talentless extremists and begging for someone to face him. Suddenly, Moonlight Predator walks into the scene, staring down Demon and the two argued to one another until Moonlight says to Demon to watch out with EGO because when he beat him, they won’t be with him for very long. Demon responded with "Oh, I’m sure…Look, E.G.O isn’t Generation Next, okay? We’re not a bunch of overrated, untalented noobs that couldn’t make it past the mid-card if it was handed to them." Then Moonlight tells Demon "Well you like to call yourself Caesar, right? Well, tell me, who killed Caesar? It wasn’t his enemies, oh no...it was the people who were the closest to him, some food for thought." Moonlight pats Demon on the shoulder before walking off. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012